disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Boîte à Musique
| titre original=Make Mine Music | titre québécois = |genre=Animation |série=Classique d'Animation |réalisation= Jack Kinney Clyde Geronimi Hamilton Luske Joshua Meador Robert Cormack |scénario= Homer Brightman Dick Huemer Dick Kinney John Walbridge Tom Oreb Dick Shaw Eric Gurney Sylvia Holland T. Hee Dick Kelsey Jesse Marsh Jim Bodrero Cap Palmer Erdman Penner Erwin Graham Roy Williams |direction artistique= Mary Blair Elmer Plummer John Hench |conception visuelle= |cadrage=Ken O'Connor Charles Philippi Donald DaGradi Al Zinnen Hugh Hennesy Ed Benedict Charles Payzant John Niendorff Lance Nolley |décors=Claude Coats Ray Huffine Art Riley Al Dempster Thelma Witmer Merle Cox Jimi Trout Ralph Hulett |conception des personnages= |mise au propre= |supervision de l'animation= |animateurs=Les Clark Ward Kimball Milton Kahl John Sibley Hal King Eric Larson John Lounsbery Ollie Johnston Fred Moore Hugh Fraser Judge Whitaker Harvey Toombs Tom Massey Phil Duncan Hal Ambro Jack Campbell Cliff Nordberg Bill Justice Al Bertino John McManus Ken O'Brien |animateurs type=Animateurs |assistants animateurs= |assistants animateurs type= |layout= |animation des personnages= |effets spéciaux= George Rowley Jack Boyd Andy Engman Brad Case Don Patterson |animation numérique= |montage= |coordination artistique= |composition= Ken Darby Oliver Wallace Edward H. Plumb |chansons= Ray Gilbert Eliot Daniel Allie Wrubel Bobby Worth |arrangements= |orchestrations= |direction et arrangements vocaux= |production=: Walt Disney Pictures |société de production= |société de distribution= |distribution= RKO Radio Pictures |musique=Charles Wolcott (superviseur) |pays=Etats Unis |langue=Anglais |format= Couleurs - 1,37:1 - Mono (RCA Sound System) |durée=75 minutes |sortie= 20 avril 1946 (Première à New York12) 15 août 1946 (nationale3) |budget= |box-office= |guide= |précédent=Les Trois Caballeros |suivant=Coquin de Printemps |vidéo= |légende vidéo= }}La Boîte à musique (Make Mine Music), est le 10e long-métrage d'animation et le 8e « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney sorti en 1946. C'est la troisième compilation de courts métrages d'animation produite par le studio durant les années 1940, après Saludos Amigos en 1942 et Les Trois Caballeros en 1944. Alors que les deux compilations précédents sont des mélanges d'animation et de prise de vue réelles basés sur le thème du voyage en Amérique du Sud, La Boîte à Musique reprend le principe de Fantasia (1940) : une exploration musicale et graphique à travers des séquences réalisées uniquement en animation. Cependant, à la différence de Fantasia, les compositions musicales sont plus variées, comprenant, outre de la musique classique, de la musique populaire avec notamment du jazz et du swing. Par ailleurs, les séquences mettent en scène des histoires plus fortement liées à la culture américaine que Fantasia, exception faite du conte russe Pierre et le Loup. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, une grande partie du personnel de Walt Disney a été enrôlé dans l'armée, et le gouvernement américain a demandé à ceux qui restaient de faire des films de formation et de propagande. En conséquence, le studio était jonché d'idées d'histoires inachevées. Afin de maintenir la division longs métrages en vie durant cette période difficile, le studio a sorti six films dont celui-ci, composé de divers segments sans rapport les uns avec les autres et mis en musique. C'est le troisième film, après Saludos Amigos et Les Trois Caballeros. Il a reçu des critiques mitigées mais positives, bien que son premier segment, The Martins and the Coys (Les Martins et les Blaises), ait fait l'objet de critiques en raison de son recours excessif à la violence. Le site Web de l'agrégateur Review Rotten Tomatoes rapporte que 67% des critiques ont donné une critique positive du film sur la base de 9 critiques, avec une note moyenne de 6,3/10. Le directeur musical était Al Sack. Le film a été inscrit au Festival de Cannes en 1946. Synopsis Le film se présente comme une séance dans une salle de spectacle. Il se compose de dix séquences nommées différemment lors de leurs rééditions en dehors du long métrage : # A Rustic Ballad : nommée The Martins and the Coys d'après la chanson des King's Men. # A Tome Poem : nommée Blue Bayou, chanson de Ken Darby. # A Jazz interlude : nommée All the Cats Join in d'après la chanson de Benny Goodman et sous-titrée A Cari'cat'ure. # A Ballad in Blue : aussi nommée Ballad in Blue ou Without You d'après la chanson d'Andy Russell # A Musical Recitation : nommée Casey at the Bat d'après l'histoire originale Casey au bâton. # Ballade Ballet : nommée Two Silhouettes d'après la chanson de Dinah Shore. # A Fairy Tale with Music : nommée Pierre et le Loup d'après l'histoire originale. # -titre inconnu- : nommée After You've Gone d'après la chanson de Benny Goodman. # A Love Story : nommée Johnnie Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet d'après la chanson des Andrews Sisters. # Opera Pathetique : nommée The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met (La Baleine qui voulait chanter au Met) d'après la chanson de Nelson Eddy puis Willie the Operatic Whale. Résumé détaillé ''A Rustic Ballad : The Martins and the Coys (Une Balade Rustique : Les Martins et les Blaises) L'histoire relate la rivalité entre deux familles, qui se destestaient l'un et l'autre : D'un côté les Blaises (Coys en VO) et de l'autre les Martins. Les maisons des deux familles étaient situées au sommet de deux collines, dont les pentes escarpées, séparaient les deux demeures respectives par un grand fossé. Depuis que le plus âgé des Blaises a volé des oeufs dans le poulailler des Martins, les deux familles se tirèrent dessus en permanence, à coup de carabine et autre armes à feux. Finalement les Martins et les Blaises périrent dans ce combat, mais dans chaque famille, il restait un survivant, Grace Martin, une fille qui s'avèra être la la plus jolie de la famille, et Henry Blaise, un grand garçon blond musclé. Les deux rivaux s'affrontent sous le regard de leurs défunts ancêtres qui les regardent du haut de leurs nuages respectifs. Mais au grand désarroi des familles, Henry et Grace, éblouie par la beauté de l'un et de l'autre, tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il se marièrent et organisent une fête dansante pour célébrer le départ de leur lune de miel. Dans leur maison qui se situe en bas du fossé, Henry et Grace mènent le vie conjugale ùais qui se traduit par des bagarres et des coups de poings, se qui réjouit les anciens sur leurs nuages, étant donné que tout redevient comme avant : Martins et Blaises, s'affronteront continuellement. ''A Tome Poem : Blue Bayou (Sous la lune d'argent) Sur une mélodie romantique, la séquence nous fait visiter un bayou de nuit, et la nuit fait ressortir les couleurs du bleu, que l'on voit partout dans la nature. On peut apercevoir pendant toute la séquence une aigrette, voler à travers le bayou avec son partenaire. ''A Jazz interlude : All the Cat join in (Interlude Jazzy) Orchestré par Benny Goodman, la séquence nous montre comment les jeunes adolescents américains, filles et garçons, se divertit dans la société moderne actuelle. Sur les traces d'un crayon dessinant sur un carnet de croquis, le narrateur explique ce que c'est un Cat : un type mordu de swing, qui aime danser sur les musiques jouées par les juxeboxs (Boite à musique américaines de l'époque). Le cat en question (un jeune garçon blond) insère une pièce dans le téléphone et appelle une de ses amies et l'invite à venir danser sur la mélodie jouée par le juxebox. La jeune fille enjouée accepte l'invitation et se prépare alors pour son rendez-vous. Le crayon continue de dessiner l'intrigue (façon de relater la séquence) et le jeune homme dans son véhicule emmène sa partenaire au club, tandis que d'autres adolescent suivent le mouvement. La séquence se termine par une scène où les danseurs font leur swing et le juxebox explose. ''A Ballad in Blue : Without you (Si vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime) Sur chanson romantique interprétée par Andy Russell, des pétales de fleurs se muent en pleurs, une lumière révèle les paroles d'une chanson d'amour, une fenêtre peinte disparaît sous l'effet de la pluie… ''A Musical Recitation : Casey at the Bat (Une Récitation Musicale : Casey le roi du Bâton) Adapté du poème d'Ernest Lawrence Thayer, L'histoire raconte sur une mélodie lyrique et dans un contexte satirique, comment Mighty Casey, le joueur de baseball, le plus fort batteur de l'équipe de Mudville, perdit son prestigieux titre de champion. Début du XXeme siècle, le baseball, sport qui fait un des symbole des Etats Unis à l'époque, était un divertissement très à la mode. L'équipe de Mudville face à une équipe adverse est entrain de perdre, et alors que les joueurs de l'équipe en voie de défaite, font leur maximum pour tenir le coup, arriva le Grand Casey. Casey qui a un incroyable succès aurpès des femmes, est d'après ce que l'on raconte, un excellent batteur inconsté, capable de faire valser la balle à des kilomètres. Cependant, Casey laisse passer deux tirs, car désaprouvant le style de lancer du lanceur de l'équipe adverse, il décida de fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Et à la troisème balle, alors que tout le monde retient souffle, Casey manqua son coup. Léquipe de Mudville perdit le match, et Casey pleurant sa défaite, continue mais en vain de frapper la balle sous la pluie battante.'' ''Ballade Ballet'' : Two Silhouettes (Promenade en Ballet : Deux sillhouette) Dinah Shore chante pendant que deux silhouettes (en prise de vue réelles) dansent un ballet sur le thème éternel de la rencontre tumultueuse d'un garçon et d'une fille. ''A Fairy Tale with Music (Un conte Musical : Pierre et le Loup) Sterling Holloway, relate l'histoire de Pierre et le Loup, d'après le célèbre conte musical russe de Sergueï Prokofiev. La narration commence par la présentation des instruments de musiques, symbolisant un personnage de l'histoire comme dans la partition originelle. *Quatuor à corde -> Pierre *Flute Traversière -> Sacha, l'Oiseau *Hautbois -> Sonia, la cane *Clarinette -> Ivan, le chat *Basson -> Grand père de Pierre *Les Timbales -> Les chasseurs (Précisement les coups de feu de leurs fusils) *Les Cors -> Le Loup Pierre voulant devenir un grand chasseur, se donne pour objectif d'aller chasser le loup et de le capturer, mais son grand-père le lui interdit formellement, lui disant que c'est trop dangereux pour un petit garçon. Bien plus tard, Pierre fila en douce de son Isba, après avoir récupéré sa carabine à bouchon que son grand-père a confisqué, et se met en quête. Sur le chemin, Pierre croise ses amis, Sacha l'oiseau, puis Sonia la Cane et en dernier Ivan le Chat, dont celui voulut attaquer Sacha simplement pour s'amuser. Les quatre compères font alors équipe pour mettre la main sur le loup, mais c'est ce dernier qui les trouve. Pierre et ses compagnons battent en retraite, tandis que Sonia malheureusement se dévorer par la bête. Sacha décidé à venger son camarade défunt, attaque le loup, tandis que Pierre et Ivan tente de le neutraliser, mais cela ne suffit pas. Sacha entendit soudain des pas et aperçoit les chasseurs Misha, Yasha et Vladimir venir dans sa direction. Il leur prévient que le loup est dans les parages et que Pierre est en danger. Les chasseurs se ruent vers le lieu indiqué mais voient la carabine et le chapeau de Pierre dans la neige, pensant qu'il s'est fait tué par le loup. Mais à leur grande surprise, Pierre en haut d'un arbre avec Ivan les salut et leur montre qu'il on capturé le loup, ainsi les héros, rentrent au village, pendant que les habitants les acclament. Cependant Sacha pleure la mort de Sonia, pensant qu'elle s'est faite dévoré par le loup, mais à sa grande joie il découvre que la cane est vivante. Il lui fait part des nouvelles de Pierre, et tout les deux s'en vont au village le retrouver. ''After you've gone : Jazz Surréaliste Dans ce segment, la séquence nous fait visiter un environnement surréaliste sur la mélodie de After you've gone, interprétée par le Quartet de Benny Goodman. Ici on a les quatre instruments de musique du quartet, sous aspect anthropomorphe, une Contebasse, un Piano, une Batterie, et une Clarinette, se promenant dans le décor burlesque et joue au rythme de la musique. ''A Love Story'' : Johnnie Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet (Une Histoire d'amour : Johnny et Alice) L'histoire raconte la rencontre entre humain mais du point de vue des chapeaux. Alice est un chapeau de soleil pour femme bleu avec des roses sur son pourtour et un nœud à l'arrière tandis que Johnny est un gris avec un bandeau brun. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en vente dans une vitrine d'un magasin et qu'il s'aimaient l'un et l'autre, Alice est vendue, suivi peu de temps après par Johnny. Johnnie posé sur la tête de son propriétaire cherche durant plusieurs semaines Alice qu'il entrevoit alors au loin mais il est retirén. Plusieurs saisons s'écoulent quand il ressort enfin et tombe dans un égout. Un glacier le récupère et perce deux trous dans le chapeau pour le placer sur la tête d'un cheval. Juste à côté, un autre cheval est orné d'un chapeau, c'est Alice. ''Opera Pathetique'' : The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met (La Baleine qui voulait chanter au Met) Les nouvelles arrivent dans le monde de la musique et de la science : Une baleine qui peut chanter de l'opéra. La nouvelle est accueillie avec incrédulité et raillerie par les communautés musicales et scientifiques. Une personne qui peut avoir une théorie différente sur les capacités musicales réputées de la baleine est l'imprésario de l'opéra Tetti-Tatti. Il croit que Willie la Baleine a avalé un chanteur d'opéra et le retient prisonnier dans son ventre. Embauchant une expédition, le professeur se dirige vers le Pôle Nord pour tuer Willie. Mais la baleine essaie de montrer à l'imprésario qu'il sait vraiment chanter l'opéra. Quelque temps après, nous, les spectateurs, voyons un montage de ce que seraient les performances de Willie au Metropolitan Opera House (les séquences de montage incluent Pagliacci, Tristan et Isolde, et Méphistophèles). Mais après le montage, malgré tous les efforts de Willie, Tetti Tatti tire avec son harpon et tue Willie. Cependant, même si Willie est parti depuis longtemps, son esprit vit toujours au Ciel, chantant à cent voix, pour toujours. da:Spil for mig! en:Make Mine Music es:Música Maestro it:Musica, maestro! ja:メイク・マイン・ミュージック nl:Make Mine Music pl:Make Mine Music pt-br:Música, Maestro! zh:为我谱上乐章